


What is Love?

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love means different things to different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

What is love?

Flowers and chocolates? Odes to beauty and grace? Romantic notions fade as the years go by. Flowers wilt and sweets add inches to once trim waists.

Love is putting up with my partner's dark moods and sharp tongue.

Love is the noisy slurp he takes of my tea, the stolen bites of my sandwich.

Love is the willingness we share to lay down our lives for each other. It's the fervent hope that we will live instead, that day's end will find us safe in each other's arms.

Love is when he looks at me and smiles.


End file.
